Bad Things Are Just Blessing In Disguise
by DustlandSuperHero
Summary: After a blurry bubbling meal held at the Sato Estate, two lovely souls meet and clash in endless pasion until they can no longer breath, probably from all the dumplings they ate, but no ragrets they were yummy af and they both really enjoyed them, and also enjoyed their company. Anyway this summary has nothing to do with the story. Just read it. PEEEACE
1. Chapter 1

_I'm tired._

 _I'm tired of having to do this every other month or so; to sit in a room full of people that most likely don't want to be there themselves. I can feel their discomfort and their eagerness to impress. Watching them stutter and stumble around for the right thing to say, fidgeting with their fingers or constantly glancing sideways, it is amusing though, I can't deny that._ I giggle. _Well at least the food is always delicious._

There is a knock on the door, "Asami?" My father's gently voice echoes in my room, "Just a minute dad. I'm almost done." I sigh. _I guess it's time to be entertained by some rich bozos for a few hours._ I stare at my reflection, sad empty eyes staring back. It's been a rough few months for my dad and I.

While I will always oppose to being forced into meeting "suiters" for me, I do not want to put my father through anymore strain; I am the sole heir to Future Industries after all so its my duty to take responsebility.

I finish latching on some emerald tear-drop earring, breath in and practice smiling in order to find the one that would seem less forced or that could at least disguise the dullness hidden in my eyes. Content with the least mediocre fake smile I could muster I walked towards the door to meet my father promptly waiting outside.

"Ready!" I say a little more enthusiasm then needed.

"You look lovely Asami." My dad pecked my cheek and held both of my hands. He seemed relieved that I wasn't putting any resistance on the matter, even though he was well aware of my adamant disproval of these sort of social gatherings. But, he wasn't wrong. I _did_ look damn good tonight. I was wearing a staple "Future Industries" ochre shade dress that hung to my figure like a glove. I made sure to try this evening, not for the attendees, but to ease my father's worry, he's been down in the dumps lately.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm and I smiled and held on to him as we both made out way the dining hall.

* * *

"So what are we doing after this is over?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. Mako looked through the rearview mirror, "Nothing Korra. We have strict orders. We take you to dinner at the Sato Estate and escort you back to the hotel, nothing more." I scoff. "You're still a stick in the mud, huh?" I smirk as we locked eyes in the mirror, "C'mon Bo, there must be something you want to do to now that I'm back in town?"

"Well actually there is…" his eyes grew as big as the moon and his face turned as pale as a ghost as he was cast under a signature Mako death-stare, "is...um-is not something completely fun and awesome that I want to do, that might or might not involve a sweat dumpling eating contest?" He laughed awkwardly and shrugged.

"Uh-huhu you've got yourself a contender good sir." I smiled wide and leaned in closer to the front seats to level with the boys. I started speaking in a deeper voice to add to my mischievious threat, "You should start getting mentally prepared for total destruction though." A loud roar of laughter erupted from the from passenger seat, "You wish my dearest Princess Kor"

"Princess? Seriously?" I furrowed my eyebrows and blinked fast. I could hear a little grunt form Mako.

"Fret not over feeble formalities my dearest Korra, for I have trained for many moons while you were away to become a master annihilator of food." He spoke like he was a mighty knight in court before his king and queen, it made me chuckle.

"Oh have you now?" I crossed my arms across my chest and popped my eyebrows up. "Well, I'll have you now, that I hold the record in **_two_** kingdoms for Super-Spicy-Noodle-Soup-Eating Champion." I held up two fingers.

Bolin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off my Mako.

"Ok that's enough blabbering from you two. No one is going to be annihilating any dumplings tonight alright? Just focus at the task at hand, we clear?"

"Oh quiet you, you big fuddy-duddy. You're just jealous because you know you don't stand a chance." Bolin spat before he could catch his own words.

That remark caught Mako's attention. Regardless of how upright and upstanding Mako was, he never turned down an opportunity to take on Bolin on a challenge, even when his chances of victory were slim.

"You think I couldn't win if I didn't want to?"

I saw an opportunity to tease Mako into concession. "Pfft of course not! Just look at how scrawny and lanky you've gotten." I picked further. This was just too easy. "I remember you having a little more meat on your bones when we were younger."

"I am tall and athletic thank you." He snapped backed making emphasis on atheltic.

"Yeah but you ain't got nothing on us, isn't that right Bo?" We both flexed our muscles as if we were in some bodybuilding competition.

"Yeeeeeeeah!" He said that slow and in a grave tone.

Mako laughed at the ludicrous sight, "I can beat both of you with my hands tied up and my eyes shut. I just don't want to get in trouble, which tends to _always_ happen when both of you get funny ideas."

I started squawking like a chicken and soon Bolin joined.

"Stop it!" We just got louder.

"I told you to stop! Come one guys quite screwing around get serious!"

"You big chicken!"

"Oh? I big chicken?" He was triggered, Bolin and I just peaked at each other, both of us trying to suppress our giggles.

"Okay I'll show you guys. Fine! We'll go eat your stupid dumplings after the dinner is over but-" Mako spoke before he could process what he just had said.

"WOHOOOO" I shouted and high-fived Bolin both of us laughing at Mako for falling for our antiques yet again.

"Easy as always Mako." I patted his shoulder and shock my head in a sorrowful motion.

"Wait- no I- I ddin't-"

"Nuh-uh," Bolin shook his finger and help up his hand to Mako, "You already agreed. We have it on tape."

"Oh bullshit. You guys have no proof-"

 _"Oh? I big chicken? Okay I'll show you guys. Fine well go eat your stupid dumplings after the dinner is over but-"_

 _"WOHOOOO"_

I stopped the tape.

"You're not wiggling yourself out of this one." I leaned on against Bolin's seat, arms crossed.

"That's right bro." He fist bumped me.

"Wha- How did you even? Where did you get that tape recorder?" Mako was flabbergasted.

"Do no fret over feeble details my young aprentice." Bolin spoke in his might-noble-knight voice again.

"But I'm older then you." Mako looked down and pouted and with futile grunts and groans the final boss fell helpless and defeated.

I started laughing as memories from four years ago came back to life and put my arms around both of them as best as I could and gave them a big hug.

"I've missed you guys so much!" I whispered, just enough for both of them to hear me.

Mako smiled gently, "We missed you too Korra." Bolin nodded and flashed a toothy wide grin. "Don't do that again though, I cant see the road if your arm is covering my eyes." I pouted. "Oh and you should get ready, we're almost there."

* * *

I exhaled out heavily as I stepped out of the car. The night was cool and I thought to myself that wearing a suit was a good idea, as I stretched my arms way over my head.

"You guys sticking around?" I asked looking towards Mako who was exiting the driver's seat.

"Nah, we might go drive around to kill some time, but we'll be close." He answered nonchalantly.

"Don't you boys dare eat anything! I'm serious." I made a the universal "I'm watching you" gesture towards both of them.

"As if! I wouldn't miss a chance to beat Princess-"

"Ok Bo, I love and all, but you gotta stop that." Mako interrupted whilst pinching the bridge of his nose. Bolin looked shocked and hurt as he turned towards me for approval.

"Sorry Bo, I'm with lanky pants on this one." He slouched his shoulders "Aww man." I grabbed his shoulder and offered a sympathetic look.

"Alright it's time Korra. You should go inside." Mako offered.

I looked at my reflection off the black sedan I had just exited. I tucked in some rebellious strands of hair back in place, fixed my shirt and put on my suit's blazer on. "How do I look?" I spread my arms a little and twirled for them.

"Dandy!" Bolin replied with his ever-so reassuring smile and Mako nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Wish me luck." I walked away towards the door and greeted the butler who kindly opened the door for me.

"As if you need it Korra." I heard Mako say before the door was shut. I just smiled and followed my escort to the dining area.

* * *

The designated area for our gathering was vast and luxurious. The dining hall had tall walls and domed ceilings. The floor was a cream-colored granite that had elaborate mosaics of some other stones I couldn't recognize. The walls to the right of the entrance were entirely comprised of glass windows partially covered by thick ochre drapery adorned with golden embroidery. There was a large mahogany table in the middle of the room. It has intricate carvings of flowers on its legs and the table was set for about twelve people, the plantes and silverware matching the the floor and curtains. Overall the room was lavish expressing a great deal of fortune and top tier taste, but somehow -for whatever strange reason that might be- it wasn't pompous, it was rather...cozy.

The wall opposite to the windows had some paintings depicting epic battles I didn't care to know about, however, I couldn't deny that they were beautiful and powerful, so I was drawn to them. I grabbed a glass of champagne from a butler close to me and walked over to appreciate them closer.

I was admiring one of the larger pieces in the room in close detail. It was a chaotic illustration of the heavens versus the underworld dwellers. White chariots, of what I can only describe as masterfully chiseled ivory with golden borders, were being pulled by several white winged horses, behind them, an entire army of steel plated angels fiercely holding swords embedded with gems, spears and shields flew down vigorously towards their somber rival. Deformed figures with red eyes, hoofs and tails also holding their weapon of choice, hungry for blood and murder awaiting the celestial beings to descend upon them for them to indulge in celestial blood and gore.

"Hello Korra." I heard someone say very close to me ear.

"What the fuck?" I jumped out surprise and nearly dropped my empty glass. I felt my heart jump and pound in my chest. "Who the fu-"I turned and saw a familiar emotionless face inches away from mine. I took a step back and regained whatever was left of my personal space and greeted the intruder.

"Hey Desna. It's been a while"

"Indeed, it has."

"How have you been? How is everything in the northern water tribe?"

"I am afraid we are not here to engage in fuitless exchanges of breaths until we deem it amiable enough to each carry our separate ways without regrets or distasteful impressions."

 _Wait. What the hell? Did I just imagine that or did Desna just speak to me through telepathy?_ I looked at my glass perplexed. _What the hell was in this drink?_

Then, almost as if someone literally read my mind...again - I am still suspicious of the inconspicuous bubbling fluid I just drank- someone spoke "No you are not under the influence of any legal abusable substance." Eska walked out behind Desna.

"Eska! Glad to see you. You look," I studied her face: dead pan eyes, no signs of any emotion, and no interest in socializing with anyone, yep she hasn't changed one bit. "You look just like how I remember you." She just blinked at me and I was relieved that I still in fact retained my sanity.

"We came over to inform you that our hostess for the night will grace us with her presence shortly."

"Oh okay, thanks." I smiled a little.

"We advise you to look for proper accommodations in order to enjoy a barely adequate meal and tolerable company."

I nodded. "Will do."

In all honesty for people that didn't like to "enagge in fruitless exchanges of breath" they sure talk a lot.

I spotted a butler with a tray of more bubbling golden liquid, grabbed a one and downed it. The man looked a little shocked at my behavior, but offered me another glass intead, "Perhaps it is wisest to make the night more invigorating with the aid of a little alcohol?" I took his glass, grinned and nodded once. " _Perhaps it is."_ I turned and walked towards the table.

As I started sipping my drink, with much more ease this time, a man, with greying hair and beard, wearing a dark tailored three-piece suit entered the room. He wore glasses and beneath them lay a pair of deep red eyes, he looked tired, but poised. There was a debonair feel to him and I could tell immediately that this was probably Hiroshi Sato, the owner of one the most -if not the most- prosperous industries in Republic City.

The man cleared his throat, "Welcome. It is my pleasure to welcome all of you to our home. My name is Hiroshi Sato, but you are all gathered here not for me, but for my lovely daughter. Please," he gestured towards the table signaling us to take our places. As well all moved to the table and stood ready to greet our host, Hiroshi nodded, smiled and exited the room.

I hadn't noticed all the people that had been there, I saw Desna and Eska sitting next to each other two seats down across from me, there were some mover stars that I recognized from some posters, a really attractive guy sitting all the way down closest to the head chair, and some other people I didn't recognize. I was sitting all the way in the end of the table with my back towards the paintings. _Damn maybe I should've chosen a seat earlier, then I could at least stare at the paintings for a while and get less bored. Well at least I can drink more without being noticed._

In this sort of event, there is a general rule of etiquette which I am sure, we were all aware of. The head of the house sits on the headmaster chair, directly to his right would be the assigned seat for his wife and to his left would be the host or hostess, in this case, his daughter. Generally, the "best" suitor will sit right next the host or hostess, because whoever is occupying that chair will have more possibilities to talk to the the person of interest. Directly in front would, be the second-best suitor and so on and so forth. I have attended plenty of these to know that I am a seat filler, someone who got invited because I am considered "socially relevant". This wasn't uncommon, most people that attend this sort of thing are just that seat fillers who got invited because their family owns a big business or has connection to the government or what not. I don't mind it though. I am just here out of compromise. In the past, I've caused my parents a lot of angst, so going to events to represent the Southern Water Tribe is the least I can do. Plus, I get to eat a nice meal and ogle the pretty lady sitting next to me, who is wearing a... revealing dress to put it lightly. I might not take home the big price, but all the everyone else in the room, with the exception of two eerie twins of course, are beyond agreeable.

The door opened once again and I glanced up turning my head slightly.

 _FUCK._

 _Just…Fuuuuck._

The most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on was walking behind Hiroshi. She was wearing a spaghetti strap ochre satin dress, that seemed to be tailored by the hands of Rava herself specifically made for her to wear. Her raven hair was wavy and assembled to the right revealing her perfect fair skin, her lips were cherry red and she was wearing emerald earrings that matched her eyes. Her make up was light and suited her to the T, framing her thin face and accentuating her cheekbones. I guess she must have noticed me gaping at her because she smiled my way – or at least I hope she did- and proceeded to greet the people in the room. I watched as she gracefully made her way to her seat.

"Is there a problem Miss?" I heard a voice and I snapped back from my trance.

"Hmm?" I noticed everyone noticing me. _Oh shit! Everyone is sitting down._ My thoughts must have reflected on my actions because everyone started laughing.

"No- I-I-um s-sorry." I blurted out as I felt my face go as hot as the sun and sat down without hesitation taking another large gulp form my drink and signaled a buyer to keep em coming.

The remainder of the meal was uneventful. I talked with the people closest to me and tried to seduce the lovely girl next to me, but to no avail.

I sighed. I signaled one of the butlers standing near the back wall and pointed towards my empty cup. He came up to me and filled my cup generously, "Keep 'em coming buddy." I raised my glass slightly in his direction and he noded. _  
_

* * *

My father opened the doors to settle the chatter and make sure everyone was in their spots. I took a deep breath to settle, not that I was nervous, I've been through more than enough business meetings and parties to be worried about a small event like this one. It's just not the same without my mom around. Before she would be my default go-to whenever I needed an excuse to escape the claws of some chatting playboy.

Ever since my mother's accident I changed, and although I try my hardest to cover my grief, I know the truth and I am somewhat sure that my father can sense this as well. I exhaled sharply and wiggled my shoulders trying to shake the worry off. Who knows? Maybe tonight is the night I meet someone worth while. I snicker at the thought.

I know far too well how this things go. Some pompous rich guy will sit next to me and chat me up for the entirety of the night about boring subjects I have no interest in. What will he be this time? An heir, a banker or an aspiring politician? I snicker again, well I'll try to enjoy this, even if just a little.

My father came back to get me and I followed his lead close behind. As I entered the room, I heard some chatter as there usually was when I made my entrance, and I made eye contact with everyone of the guests. The selection was…peculiar. There were some mover stars, a few heirs to law firms, some were sons or daughters of important political figures from the kingdoms all of which I had met at some point in my life, with the exception of two people.

There was a handsome man close to my age wearing Fire Nation attire with ember eyes and strong facial features. _Hmm I might enjoy this_. And then there was this girl sitting at the end of the table, her mouth slightly parted and not making any efforts to hide the fact that she was staring at me. _O-Oh! She noticed I noticed._ I giggled a little and smiled at her she looked away and even though she too faraway for me to notice, I am sure she was blushing. _Cute_. Maybe I will actually have fun tonight.

I waited for my father to greet everyone and sat down after he did followed by all the guest.

"Is there a problem Miss?" I heard my father speak clearly but softly. I looked at him and them followed his gaze to the same young girl who was till standing. I could get a better look at her now. She was wearing a black two-piece tailored suit that fit her figure well. Tight enough to show off her figure but no too tight. She was wearing a fitted white dress shirt and a black slim tie, very classic. _It suits her well._ She had short hair that framed her face a little too well making it hard not to stare at those bright blue eyes that contrasted her tanned skin. _Water nation? Southern Tribe maybe? I haven't had too many encounters with them so maybe that's why I don't know who she is._

"Hmm?" She hummed. Her eyes traveled quickly across the table and widened with panic. _She really is too cute. Kinda wish she was sitting closer to me._

"No- I-I-um s-sorry." She sat down violently and this time she was blushing hard enough for all of us to see. We all laughed a little at her embarrassment in good faith, but within seconds carried on with the formalities at hand.

"Hello." The handsome man next to me spoke. I turned to look at him and smiled politely.

"Good evening." He extended his hand and I took it. It was coarse, rough from hard labor, uncharacteristic of people who could easily pay other to do the job.

"I'm Iroh, it a pleasure to meet you Miss?" _Damn he's even more attractive when he smiles._ I couldn't help but blush just a tiny bit. He noticed and blushed a little too. _What is up with this guy?_

"Sato. Asami Sato. It's nice to meet you too." I paused for a little, "So Iroh as in the mighty Fire Nation general?" He giggled and looked down at his hands.

"No. I am afraid all the "might" was possessed by great uncle. I was named in his honor though."

"Are you in the military too?"

"Yes! As a mater of fact I am. I just got back from a trip to the Southern Air Temples."

"Air nation? What business would Air nomads have with Fire Nation military."

"Well, nothing at all. We kind of just travel across the world to make sure everything is fine and to provide aid for those who need it."

"Isn't that a little invasive though?" He paused for a minute to think about his answer.

"Yes, it probably does seem that way from an outsider's perspective, but in the past my nation has caused a lot of pain and division amongst the people. Of course this has changed since, but the lingering effects of a war that lasted one hundred years still remain, so if I can help even if its just by putting on a show to cheer up some kids, why shouldn't I?" He didn't seem like most of the other bachelors I've come across. He seemed to have a good head on his shoulders and humble.

"How about yourself? Rumor has is you're and exceptional engineer. Are you working on any super high tech devices to save the world?" He asked while smiling playfully.

"I'll leave the saving the world part to you, but yeah my father and I are constantly designing new machines that will help the people prosper and move forward. None that I can tell though," I leaned in closer "they are top secret." I whispered. He threw his hands up and, "Hey I'm not here to get thrown in prison."

"What are you here for then?" The question slipped through my lips and it sounded harsher then what it did in my mind. Iroh just looked at me for a couple of seconds then he turned away. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just-" I sighed "Sorry."

"No it's alright. I can imagine doing this sort of things can get to you after a while." He looked at me again rather stern expression, "If you must know however," he leaned in closer to my ear wand whispered, "I am here on a top secret mission to find the legendary dancing fire ferret." I laughed. _He seems like a really nice guy._

"Well if there is any way I can assist you in your not so top secret mission anymore, let me know." I smiled at him and he smiled back. This was nice, it felt comfortable and natural.

At that particular moment I heard contagious laughter coming from the end of the table and saw that girl laughing along with some other people near her. She was focused on a white haired girl next to her. Yue was as beautiful as ever. She wore a white goddess like dress, maybe too revealing for the evening, but exquisite nonetheless. _Oh that poor fool, you don't stand a chance with her, trust me on this one. That girl is a fortress._ However to my surprise Yue seemed to be responding to girl better than I have ever seen her do before.

The doors at the end of the hall opened and twelve butlers carrying each a tray of food paraded through towards us. I felt relieved as I saw those two break off their conversation and prepare for the first course.

The meal proceeded without falter, Iroh and I shared a quaint, delightful conversation about this and that, but I would often catch myself peaking towards the end of the table, prying in an affair that had nothing to do with me.

The last course was served and gathered in a blink of an eye and soon after, it was time to mingle with the party members before everyone excused themselves and went to their respective homes.

* * *

After a little small awkward talk with the people around me, and some alcohol of course, it became easier for them to talk to me. I shared stories about my drunken nights in the lower Earth Kingdom ring -which were hilarious if I do say so myself- or how I ended up swimming with a giant UNagi near Kyoshi island. I learned the named of the pretty girl next to me and to my surprises she was the princess of the Northern Water tribe. It had been years since the Northern water tribe surrendered its monarchy, but the family still held a lot of power and was overall well liked by the people of the north. She was rather quiet and reserved, but she seemed to genuinely laugh at my ludicrous tales. The doors at the end of the hall opened and in came a parade of butlers with food and more drinks.

The ambience got significantly quieter as the meal progressed, people were more focused on eating then making small talk with strangers, which was typical of these sort of events. Towards the end however, everyone was a little drunk and the uproar resurged. Miss Sato seemed to be enjoying her conversation with pretty boy McGee next to her. He seemed familiar to me, but I didn't care enough to try to recall his name. Whenever they weren't laughing or giggling the other guy in front of her would start chatting her up, but it wasn't long before Mr. face-carved-by-angels joined the conversation. They looked good together, and by the looks of it, they were hitting it off. Well good for her, at least she wont have to go through these things anymore.

The meal was delectable, but I had a previous arrangement with two idiots that required my appetite to be almost intact, so I refrained from eating too much altogether. Pitty though, the food was exquisite. As expected by the last course, I was pretty buzzed and so was Yue and the two mover starts closer to us. I took the last sip of champagne as the plates were removed and had to do a double take when I noticed Yue looking at me.

"What's up?" I asked with my eyebrow slightly raised. She didn't answer, she just looked at my face and giggled. "Oh, do I have something on my face?" I patted my face trying to remove whatever leftover had remained.

"Not yet." She hummed casually. I froze and looked at her. I grinned sideways and she grinned back. _BOOM BABY! We in business buddy. Fuck yeah Korra. You still got it._ Hiroshi stood and said a few words I didn't listen to them, everyone else stood and I did too. I walked close to Yue as we left the dining area and moved to the common area, but before we made it there I felt a tiny soft hand grab mine and diverted our course to somewhere more private.

I blissfully followed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked as I held Yue's hand and helped her down the front stairs.

"Yes. I am great thanks to you." She turned and smiled at me. Sipirits! Why have you made such beautiful flower I can't care for?

"You look lovely tonight." I spoke without any innuendo, just a simple true statement. Our eyes met for a few second. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek leaving behind a pleasant burning feeling.

"Good night Korra." She said softly, I giggled and nodded. "Have a good night Yue."

She hopped into the back of her car and she was off. I sighed. _Well there she goes._ I turned around, undid my tie a little before sitting down on the stairs, patting around my suit looking for a spare cigarette. After locating the inconspicuous bulge in my left blazer inside pocket, I pulled the dented bundle of tobacco and lit it. I closed my eyes and arched my head backwards, enjoying the serenity the lonely driveway offered. It was nice. Relaxing.

"Won't you come back inside?" For the third time tonight I felt my heart jump and hammer in my chest. I turned on instinct towards the source of the sound and found Ms. Sato leaning against the door.

I smiled and looked forward again, "Nah, the breeze is nice and I could use a break from all the drinking and aimless conversation to be honest." I chuckled.

I heard a gentle sigh behind me, "You have no idea." She sounded exhausted, and I felt morose. I had been in her shoes before, plenty of times. Before I left home my parents used to do this kind of thing frequently. It was part of the reason I left in the first place.

"Wanna join me?" I turned and patted the empty space next to me. She didn't move, but was eying the patted place tentatively.

"I mean if you don't want to sit on the ground and get your dress dirty you can always sit on my lap." I heard her heals clack against the ceramic and felt a light pinch on my arm.

"Hey!" I giggled.

"The floor is fine thank you." She giggled too.

"Well it was worth a try." I looked at her and smirked sideways, she just rolled her eyes which made me giggle again. We sat in silence for a little, but it wasn't awkward it was comfortable. I finished my cigarette and flicked it away puffing out the remaining smoke.

I felt a light pressure on my left shoulder and to my surprise Ms. Sato was nuzzling her head on my shoulder. I sat paralyzed at the gesture, however, the intrusion wasn't unwelcome. I felt my muscles relax as I exhaled the breath I was holding and she scooted a little closer to rest her head in a more comfortable position.

We both didn't say anything for a long time. Neither of us wanted to disrupt the unspoken agreement of our shared silence. It wasn't necessary. We we're just two strangers sitting in a driveway enjoying the odd cool summer night. It was then that I realized that her dress exposed a fair amount of skin.

"Um" I paused as I caught a whiff of her shampoo. It smelled like orange peels and chocolate. "Are you cold? I could give you my blazer if you'd like?" I continued. She shook her head not bothering to lift it off my shoulder. "You sure?" I pressed on. A throaty hum, "I don't get cold easily." Her voice was gentle, and although she tried, couldn't mask off the exhaustion behind it entirely. A grin spread across my face. _Cute._

I nodded in understandig before surrendering back to our comfortable silence.

"So what's your name?" It was broken yet again. This time she did the speaking. Her voice still with underlying hints of fatigue.

"Hm?" I turned to look at her, but hadn't realized she had lifted her head off my shoulder, so now our faces were inches away from each other. My breath hitched. I could feel her breath on my skin and for or a small moment I was lost on a pool of emerald green and had no intention of every leaving it.

She giggled moving a little further away. I already missed the proximity.

"I asked you what your name is. You seem to be spacing out a lot this evening."

"Only because there is a reason for me to be spacing out."

"And what would that be?" she crossed her arms over her knees and rested her face on them. She had a sly devious look and an innocent grin to match. _Oh c'mon! How is that even fair? That's a sly move Ms. Sato. Buuuut….please don't stop._

With all my might I tried to suppress the new uninvited pink hue prevalent across my face and tried to settle down the fluttering in my gut.

"Gee I wonder what it could be. I am at a loose here" I opened my eyes wider and shock my head awaiting the delightful temptress's response. There was none. She just looked at my face. _Yep not falling for that again._

I averted my gaze before I lost all care for social norms and leaned in to kiss her. After all, how bad can kissing a relative stranger be?

"Korra. My name is Korra." I answered in an even tone.

"Asami." She extended her hand. They were soft and warm. "Pleasure to finally meet you."

"Same."

There was another stretch of silence this time however it wasn't as comfortable as the previous ones.

"I wonder if you've run out of charm." She asked. She was still looking at me, but I hadn't noticed until now.

"Beg your pardon?" It's all I could muster to say after such a strange remark.

"You seemed all chatty throughout the evening, I thought perhaps you might be worn out. Oh! Or is it only reserved it for pretty in girls in a white dresses?" My eyebrows shot up. This was umm….unexpected. I couldn't tell what her intentions were with the question and the tease at the end. Her expression remained the same. A little tired, but at ease. _Hold on a minute. Was she watching me?_ I puffed out my chest as a swell of pride grew within.

"I am afraid you are right. My charm has left along with a beautiful white haired girl and a glossy black sedan…along with my heart." I placed my hand on my chest and looked down at the floor, closing my eyes tight pretending to be in immense pain.

She shoved me and I had to use my hand to regain my balance, but she was laughing at my response and I felt relieved she was.

"Well aren't you a little casaova."

I scoffed, "I wish! Luck always seems to evade me in this sort of matter."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Things seemed fine to me."

"So, you _were_ watching me?" _Oh shit_! I didn't mean to ask that so bluntly. The excitement in my voice didn't help the case either.

She faced forward protruding her lower lip a little in what looked like a pout, "I mean there were only a few people at diner and I was intrigued because I didn't know who you were."She was mumbling. _So cute._

I glanced at her and then faced forward. "It's not what you think. It didn't go as planned" I pouted.

"Aaaand you're upset about it?"

"Hell yeah! Everything was going great and then she burst into tears while looking at my face! That hurts a girl's self-esteem you know."

"Pfft" Asami covered her mouth trying not to laugh at the unusual turn of events.

"Hey don't laugh. It hurts my feelings." I said to no avail. Just watching her trying not to laugh at my misery made my heart swell and soon echoed her laughter.

"No seriously stop it. It's not that funny." I pleaded after I stopped laughing.

"S-sorry" she was wiping a tear from her eye.

I pouted again and mumbled, "You're not the tiniest bit sorry."

She took a large breath to calm herself. "No I am not." She turned and smiled. Her red plump lips reflecting some light making them look so plush and inviting. She gently pushed against me again.

"Hold on. What do that mean?" She stood up and ran back to the door giggling.

"Wait! Asami, what did you mea-" My thought process betrayed me and left me standing dumbfounded as I turned and found her leaning against the giant mahogany door with mischief in her eyes. I gulped as I felt my throat run dry.

 _If there is such a thing as fate, please dearest, do be kind and favor me, if only this once in my lifetime._

I climbed the stairs back to her and stopped close enough to be trespassing, but not invasive.

"Let's go back inside. There is someone I want you to meet." She said while extending her hand and biting her lip.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't thinking of a couple lewd thing I'd like to meet, but as usual luck wasn't on my side and the end result was something completely anticlimactic.

"Dad, there is someone I'd like you to meet." Asami pulled me forward. I was displeased about this, but then again with my luck, should it really be that surprising? Anyway, I knew this was actually a big deal. Usually only the people who have peaked the host's interest tend to meet their parents on the same night. I felt flattered, but actually this was not the first time I'd met Hiroshi Sato before.

"Dad this is Korra." She spoke excitement oozing with every word and I loved the sound.

"Ah yes. The lovely lady that refused to sit down" He chuckled and extended his hand.

I placed a hand behind my hand and laughed nervously, "Sorry about that Sir, I was spacing out and missed my cue." I took his hand and shock it firmly. "It's a pleasure to see you again Mr. Sato." From the edge of my eyes I could see this surprised Asami quite a bit. She looked at me and then at her father, curiosity itching under her skin.

"The pleasure is all mine. How are Tonraq and Senna?"

"They are doing quite well thank you. Business is also doing fine thanks to your latest machinery, fishing has become quite a simple task and much friendlier on the environment."

"Well I am sure glad to hear that. Send them my regards when you see them."

"Of course." I said and nodded politely.

Hiroshi Sato had been on friendly terms with my family since I was a kid. I didn´t see him often, but maybe twice when I was a toddler and a couple of other times during my early teens. My parents spoke fondly of the man and admired his humility and calm demeanor; they considered him a friend.

Overall the Sato family was admired by many for their tenacity and perseverance to build such a huge empire from the ground up. Because of this same reason, I am sure there isn´t a single soul in the world that didn´t hear of his wife's passing. It was in every newspaper throughout the entire kingdom when it happened. And for that entire day the world grieved.

Before coming to this diner I had decided it was best to refrain from making any commentary on the subject, but standing face to face with Hiroshi, I couldn't stay quiet. I learned my parents had missed the procession because they were away on a business trip and I felt a sense of duty as their daughter. I had to say something out of respect for his friendship with my family and both water tribes in general. It felt right and if I didn't, I would regret it later.

I tensed my jaw and clenched my fists before speaking. "Sir, you have been a long-time friend of my family and to the people of the water tribes. We could not have prospered into the nation we are now if it weren´t for your help. I know for a fact that at least my parents business would not have picked up if at the very beginning you hadn´t stretched out a helping hand. As their daughter and as future chief of the Southern Water Tribe, I offer you my sincerest condolences for your loss." I bowed low and remained there for a few seconds as a sign of upmost respect. "Perhaps words are futile and fleeting and easily broken, but believe me Sir, if there is anything I can do for you or your daughter I shall readily comply and so will the Southern Water Tribe."

Hiroshi looked at me dead in the eye, not a muscle was flinching in his face and his gaze pierced through me searching for any sign of dishonesty or hidden intent. I'm sure he wouldn´t find any. My words were true, but nonetheless, as a CEO of a multibillion company, his death-stare was spot on and would make anyone break under it.

He smiled and I could breathe again. "Thank you Korra. I appreciate the sentiment very much. The past months have been hard on my family." He looked grim and I felt a tang of regret for bringing such painful memories back. However, he smirked at me and then looked at Asami, who's mouth was slightly ajar, "You're a young lady in the cusp of youth and vitality, the night is young as well, why not take my daughter out for a night around town?" he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. This man was still grieving the loss of a lifelong lover.

"As I said before, it's been a stressful few months on my daughter as well. She deserves to go out and let loose. I trust you can keep an eye out for her?" He lowered his head and looked at me. His red eyes peaking over his glasses.

I nodded once with confidence. "It would be my honor sir. Of course, only if the pretty lady would like to join me." I turned to Asami and met her eyes. She was blushing hard and I tried not to poke some fun at her. I could do that later.

I heard Mr. Sato chuckle and I assumed he noticed Asami´s flustered state. Probably laughing at young love. _Young love?_ Can I even call it that? We barely know each other.

"I trust you'll bring her back at a reasonable hour?" He continued with a genuine smile.

"Don't you worry about a thing Mr. Sato, your daughter is in good hands." I noticed Asami wrinkling her nose.

"What?" I asked. Seemed to be a question I've been asking a lot this evening.

"Nothing. That was just a little…cringy."

"But, it's true though." I looked back at Mr. Sato and he nodded grating permission to leave.

As we stepped outside the large recreational area, I took the opportunity to admire Asami's full figure. Part of the reason was to tease her, another was for my own delight, and the remainder was because I wasn't sure what part of town we would be going to. Whenever Bo chose the place it was always somewhat sketchy, but nothing _that_ bad had ever happened to us, even as underage kids. However, Asami proved to be a whole other story.

There was no way on this earth, she wouldn't cause every man and -if I'm being quite honest, women too- to gawk at her. Most would just do that, but there were the occasional drunks out to cause trouble and could result in a potential nasty experience. Also being known by pretty much everyone didn't help the cause. As much as it saddens me, the dress had to go.

"What? Do I not look good?" She asked after I had looked her up and down.

I shook my head fiercely. "You look too good! That's the problem. You might wanna change out of that second skin you're wearing." I looked at her up and down again. I furrowed my brow in deep concentration and pouted. "Yes, yes definitely go get changed."

"What?" She sounded a little insulted. "I will not. I quite like how I look tonight."

"Believe me, so do I, but you'd call _too_ much attention."

She folded her arms, "So you're just jealous?"

I furrowed my eyebrows ad looked at, "What no…well maybe just a little, but that's not the point. It´s just I know what my friends are like, well particularly one of them, he's the sweetest guy, but he kinda tends to be a poor judge of character and that's led to us getting into…situations" I grimace as I remember how many times, we almost got arrested. "Also I promised your father not to get you in trouble and I have no plans on breaking that promise."

"Anyway, how are you too acquainted? I don't remember ever meeting you when I was younger." She asked still annoyed.

I sighed and looked down and my feet, "Long story short he knows my mom and dad. I have meet him a few times before when I was younger." I looked at Asami who was not satisfied with my answer and shrugged. She was staring daggers at me. _Shit I guess she is kinda pissed off. I'm sure I can make it up though._ "We can talk about it more on the way if you like, just go get dressed so can leave, please."

She cocked her perfectly groomed eyebrow once again, "Wait so you're actually serious?"

"Of course I am! I told you. I don't know what part of town we're heading to or where we'll end up and with you looking all," I paused and waved my hands in front of her. She looked decidedly unimpressed. "Looking like this" I continued, "It's just trouble waiting to happen."

"Ugh! Isn't that what you're here for anyway? Didn't you say you'd keep me safe?"

"And I will, but I'd like to avoid any purple eyes or sore cheeks if I can." This bickering is pointless. Why is she being so spoiled? We're just wasting time! Precious time that we could be spending eating sweet dumplings! Maybe I'm just hungry. I feel a rumble from my stomach. Yep, I'm hangry.

Neither of us moved, nor did we look at each other. It was comical in all honesty. There was a familiar feeling between us, like we've been friends since childhood fighting over trivial things.

She rolled her eyes, "Alright, give me ten minutes."

I flashed a warm smile, "Thank you. I'll wait for you" I looked around "Here?"

I hadn't been ten minutes before I heard the sound of footsteps coming from the direction Asami had left. I was smiling as I looked up, but the smile immediately faded. She was wearing an olive green, tight long sleeve off the shoulder top – it only accentuated her curves even more defeating the purpose of all of this stupid ordeal- , tight black skinny jeans and heeled leather calf-high boots. I sighed and shock my head at the floor.

"What is it now?" There were still slivers of annoyance embedded in her voice and she tapped her foot in exasperation.

"Nothing. You look great!" I walked up to her but mumble under my breath, "I'm just resigned to believe you'll look good in anything you wear."

"Ready to leave?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded eagerly taking my arm.


End file.
